


I see you

by Laughingvirus



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is a young scientist who travels to Pandora. Kai is an aggressive native.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a looooooooong time ago orz... im really thinking of working more with this au!

Kyungsoo was a fine young man, born in 2393. He had in a young age been interested in science and as a 19-year old, he had begun his education at earth to become a scientist.  
It had always been a dream for him to go to Pandora, the amazing planet, and when he was asked to go there when he was 21, he didn’t hesitate.  
  
So here he was, 27 years old and just stepped onto the surface of Pandora. He looked around the lane. It was big and he wished he could see it without the mask in front of his eyes.  
But the exopack was necessary. He would like to stay alive.  
  
The atmosphere consisted of nitrogen, carbon dioxide, xenon, methane, hydrogen sulfide and around 18% oxygen. Taking one breath would make you collapse. You would get unconscious after 20 seconds and die after 4 minutes.

  
  
“Do Kyungsoo?” a short male with nicely trimmed black hair approached him. He had very pale skin and Kyungsoo noticed that his neck and wrist were tinted a blue purple color. That meant this man had been born here. They had been talking about the human natives from Pandora in school when he was around 20. Kyungsoo nodded and the male smiled brightly.  
  
“I’m Kim Joonmyun. I’m the one you’re going to live with.” He said and reached out to shake Kyungsoo’s hand. Kyungsoo nodded again and picked up his bag before following Joonmyun. Everything till now had passed his expectations by miles. He didn’t think it would feel like this to be here.  
  
“So, here is where you will be living.” Joonmyun said and gestured to what resembled to a metal container, a big metal container. It didn’t look that inviting. Joonmyun must have read his mind because he started to chuckle.  
  
“It’s nicer on the inside. It has to look like this, or I’ll have some Viperwolf crashing through my walls in the middle of the night.” He said and guided Kyungsoo to the door.  
To Kyungsoo’s relief it did look better on the inside, just like Joonmyun said. It almost looked like a normal house back on earth. It felt very homey.  
  
“Okay, you can take the exopack off now.” Joonmyun said as he took off his own exopack. Kyungsoo did as told and took a deep breath.  
The air was almost like the air on earth. A little denser though, which was to be expected as the air on Pandora was 20 % denser as the air on earth. It was quite nice actually.  
  
“Are you hungry?” Joonmyun asked and Kyungsoo just nodded. He was a little hungry and was quite curious on what kind of food Joonmyun would make.  
It turned out to be almost like a normal rice and beef. The meat looked a bit different, could be the fact that it wasn’t beef but Tapirus. Kyungsoo looked with big eyes on the meat and Joonmyun laughed softly.  
  
“It doesn’t taste that bad. I thought I should make something that’s a little Pandoran.” He said and sat down in front of Kyungsoo.  
The red haired male nodded and carefully picked up a piece of meat. He placed it in his mouth and chewed. His eyes shone up.  
  
“It’s good!”  
  
“That’s good.” Joonmyun smiled while taking a bite of his food too.  
  
“What kind of meat do you have here?”  
  
“Tapirus, Hexapede and Sturmbeest are the ones we hunt that are from Pandora. But we want to live together with the na’vi and therefore we raise chickens, pigs and cows here too. We don’t want to take too much of their food.” He explained and Kyungsoo hummed.  
  
“What do you do?” he suddenly asked.  
  
“I’m a farmer. My family is from a long line of farmers here. We need rice, potatoes and such. Even if it doesn’t taste exactly like the earth’s rice, it’s quite good. They grow well in this air. We also have some plants that are native Pandoran.”  
  
“Doesn’t your family live with you?”  
  
“Oh no, my parents live just a few places away and my two brothers lives somewhere around here.” He said and laughed.  
  
“Do you have any family?” he asked back but Kyungsoo shook his head.  
  
“No, my mom died in child birth and my dad was just someone she had met at a bar. My grandpa raised me. He died of age a year before I left earth.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be, that’s what happened.” The conversation ended there, Joonmyun felt a bit guilty for bringing up Kyungsoo’s family. Kyungsoo just continued eating and he was so fascinated that the Tapirus could taste so good.  
  


 

 

-

 

  
“Tomorrow I’ll take you out to the jungle, so you can gather some things. I’ll bring my brothers too.” Joonmyun said he helped Kyungsoo to make the bed.  
  
“I’m sorry the science program placed me here. I’m sure it’s nothing but a burden.” Kyungsoo apologized but Joonmyun waved him off.  
  
“No worries, I volunteered actually. We need younger scientists here, who are not born here, because the older ones who are born here are just… blah. They don’t focus on what we REALLY need. They focus more on making the food taste like the one on earth. What I think we need is something that makes us capable of breathing without the exopacks.” The older explained.  
  
“They have something on their way, because our animals can breathe without masks but they’re now putting the breathing thing on hold because they needed to make the potatoes taste like earth potatoes.”  
  
“That’s just weird, I’ll see if I can do something.” Kyungsoo told him and he just smiled brightly.  
  
“Well then, I’ll be going to bed. If you hear some loud sounds in the middle of the night, don’t worry. It’s probably some wild animals howling and such. They usually don’t come here.” Joonmyun said as he closed the door.  
Kyungsoo sighed before changing to his sleeping clothes. They smelled like the ship he had traveled wit. He had been awake on the ship, a choice he did by himself. During the five years and nine months they traveled, he was awake and studied. He didn’t want to waste those five, almost six years on nothing.  So he studied the na’vi and their language, also he did some research about the air on Pandora. He wanted to be able to speak the language of the natives and he wanted to do something about the air.  
  


 

 

-

 

  
  
“So you’re the scrawny little scientist that Joonmyun’s taken in?” a male with sharp cheekbones and light brown hair poked at Kyungsoo’s shoulder with an assault rifle. He had also blue, purple colored wrists and neck, just like Joonmyun.  
  
“Kim Jongdae.” He said shortly with a grin and walked around the shorter.  
  
“Jongdae, play it nice.” A man with short black hair and round cheeks smiled towards Kyungsoo. His neck was a strong blue purple color, another human native. He looked quite friendly, well except for the fact that he held a CARB submachine gun. It made him look a little intimidating.  
  
“I’m Kim Minseok, the oldest brother. Jongdae is the youngest.” He said and reached out a hand. Carefully Kyungsoo reached out to shake it. Joonmyun let out a laugh and patted his shoulder.  
  
“Since we’re going out in the jungle we need these two with us. It’s a wild life out there but it’s not often we run into something dangerous. But just for safety, these two are coming with us.” He said and Jongdae smirked at Kyungsoo. This brother was the scariest of them all.  
  
“I’ll follow Kyungsoo.” He said and Kyungsoo wanted to scream. Why didn’t Minseok want to follow him?? Oh man, Jongdae was going to do something to him. He panicked on the inside and Jongdae seemed to have notice, because his face softened. He reached out to pet Kyungsoo on the head.  
  
“It’s okay, I’m just messing with ya.” He said and smiled a gentle smile, making Kyungsoo calmer.  
  
“I’m going to find some bladder polyps, so Minseok and I’ll head this way.” Joonmyun said and waved at Kyungsoo.  
  
“I thought we should go this way, towards Swotulu. I thought you might want to have some water samples off your own.” Jongdae said as he guided Kyungsoo in the right direction. Kyungsoo quickly opened his bag to see that he had everything. When he was done, he nodded and they started walking towards Swotulu.  
  
“But isn’t Swotulu a sacred place for the na’vis?” he asked and Jongdae hummed.  
  
“It is, but only the place that’s closest to the village. I know a place where we can go to get water.” He explained.  
  
“Maybe we meet some na’vi today.” He said and Kyungsoo looked at him with sparkling eyes.  
  
“You haven’t met one yet?”  
  
“No, it’s my first full day here.” Kyungsoo almost squeaked in excitement. He had been studying them for so long and it would be just amazing to meet one. They seemed like such a beautiful kind of creatures. Jongdae laughed at the scientist’s reaction as they continued to walk deeper into the jungle.  
  


 

 

-

 

  
  
“I’m going to stay here.” Jongdae said and Kyungsoo nodded.  
  
“There have been predators here twice in a hundred years, so I’ll let you wander off alone a little while before we go to Swotulu.” He continued and Kyungsoo gazed over the jungle. It was very bright and it looked quite easy to walk here.  
  
“I’m just going to take some samples of a few things.” He said and Jongdae nodded. He wanted to collect and look at a few things by himself before he joined the other scientists on Pandora.  
  
“If something happens, you can always scream for me.” He sent Kyungsoo a smirk and Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. He then started to walk away from Jongdae.  
  
It felt very surreal to be at Pandora. Eight years ago, he was a little kid who just started his education to become a scientist and dreamed of Pandora. Now he was here at Pandora, walking at the surface of the moon.  
He really wanted to look at the scenery by own eyes but no, he needed the exopack. All the colors and shapes amazed him. It kept him distracted so he didn’t notice the shadow that was hiding a few meters from him.  
  
It happened so fast, he only heard a bush rustle and suddenly he found himself being pressed against a tree, a knife pressed to his throat. He had his eyes widened into max and stared into big amber eyes.  
  
“What are you doing here, tiny human?” the na’vi hissed in his own language. Kyungsoo just tried to keep calm and not panic. Kind of hard when you have a knife pressed to your throat. In absolute fear, he closed his eyes.  
He was expecting something to happen but the knife was taken away from his throat and when he cracked one eye open. The na’vi didn’t look at him in that threatening way as he did before. Now he looked at Kyungsoo with curiosity.  
  
“You’re so pale…” he said and Kyungsoo had to bite back a chuckle.  
  
“Why don’t you have that blue color as the other humans have?” he wondered, eyes wide open and Kyungsoo thought he looked like a kid.  
  
“I’m not born here. The ones born here have that kind of skin since they’re a little adapted to the surroundings.” Kyungsoo explained in the na’vi’s own language. The tall one seemed to be taken aback by it.  
  
“But if you’re not born here, how do you know my language?”  
  
“I learned it when I traveled here.” The na’vi seemed to relax a little. He carefully placed Kyungsoo back on the ground. The tall one looked down at him and Kyungsoo furrowed his brows a little when he looked up at the other. This Na’vi had more hair on his head than most other males, Kyungsoo assumed. He could be wrong but the ones they had seen on pictures had very little hair. Maybe it was some warrior thing.  
  
This one had a cute tuft of black hair and what stood out a lot from the rest of his appearance, was his lips. His lips were full and Kyungsoo had to say, the na’vi looked very handsome, for a na’vi. This one also had a strong purple blue color on his skin and the stripes on his body were even darker purple. He must have been spending a lot of time out in the sun.  
  
“Could you… bend down a little?” he asked. It was quite tiring to look up at the other. Na’vi males were around 3 meters, so Kyungsoo was quite puny with his 173 cm. The na’vi did as told and went down on his knees. He leaned closer to Kyungsoo, invading his personal space and brought up a huge hand to place a finger on Kyungsoo’s neck. His eyes were wide as he traced the pale skin.  
  
“Why did you attack me like that? Are the humans here around horrible or something?” the human male asked but the other shook his head.  
  
“It’s almost like they’re too nice. It’s like they will take our space of their own someday…” he grumbled and Kyungsoo swallowed before placing a hand on the na’vi’s head.  
  
“I do not think that’s the case, no one I met wanted to take your space. In fact, the one I live with is a farmer who works to not take your food from you.” He said and the na’vi stopped tracing the human’s skin to look at the small man in front of him.  
  
“Really?” he asked with really wide eyes and Kyungsoo smiled brightly, because this na’vi was just adorable. Even if he did attack him.  
  
  
“KYUNGSOO?” Jongdae suddenly shouted and the na’vi hissed loudly.  
  
“I need to go now.” Kyungsoo said and gave the na’vi a face. When he turned around to walk away, a big hand grabbed his tiny shoulder and turned him back.  
  
“I see you. I’m Kai.” The Na’vi said.  
  
“I’m Kyungsoo. I see you.” Kyungsoo said and held out his hand. Kai looked at it suspiciously.  
  
“You shake it when you meet someone.” The human explained and the other slowly shook his small hand.  
  
“Will we meet again?” Kyungsoo asked but Kai shrugged.  
  
“I don’t know, I don’t really like humans.” He said and it actually hurt a little to hear that.  
  
“But I like your skin.” Kai continued and turned around. In a flash, the na’vi was gone and Kyungsoo was alone. With a smile, he went back to Jongdae.  
  
“Did you get anything good?” he asked and Kyungsoo nodded.  
  
“So much more than expected.” He said with a smile as they started to walk towards Swotulu.


End file.
